The present invention relates generally to a device for starting glow fuel combustion engines and more particularly to a hand held rechargeable glow plug igniter adapted for quickly and easily starting the engines of all scale models that utilize a glow plug equipped engine.
Glow plug equipped engines are now in common use for model boats, cars, helicopters and airplanes, for example. Such engines can be started by simply electrically connecting the glow plug to a battery by means of a Headlock connector. When the engine starts, the Headlock connector is removed.
Whereas, the Headlock connectors have greatly facilitated the starting of model airplane engines, there are, nevertheless, certain problems attendant to their use. First, connection of a Headlock connector to a battery can be time-consuming and difficult as the wire leads from the Headlock connector must be either twisted or soldered onto the battery posts. Likewise, the flexible wire connection between the Headlock connector and battery leaves them somewhat difficult to handle as a unit. Finally, scale models are made in various sizes and shapes. In many radio-controlled scale model airplanes, for example, the cowling is so shaped that the glow plug of the engine is recessed interiorly of the cowling by a dimension too long to be reached by a standard Headlock connector.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved glow plug energizer.
Another object is to provide a unitary hand held rechargeable glow plug energizer.
Another object is to provide a glow plug energizer wherein the Headlock connector is secured relative to an associated rechargeable battery.
Another object is to provide a glow plug igniter wherein the Headlock connector is extended outwardly from the battery by an extension member for insertion through an airplane cowling to reach a recessed glow plug.
Another object is to provide a glow plug igniter which may be quickly and easily recharged.
Finally, another object is to provide a glow plug igniter which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.